Tsumugi Kazuchika
Tsumugi Kazuchika (紡岐一親) is the 10th Seat on the Council of Twelve. When the council is reduced to five active membersKekkaishi manga, Chapter 310, he helps defend the Shadow Organization Headquarters from the Sousui's attack, but is possessed by the Sousui's psychic serpents.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 312 Appearance Tsumugi has long, wavy hair that reaches his waist and conceals most of his face at all times. The only facial feature ever revealed is a single, prominent (and most likely left) eye. Personality Tsumugi has a somewhat whimsical nature: he is generally in a good mood and enjoys making small jokes or laughing to himself. Plot 'Fall of the Twelve' The Council of Twelve meets shortly after the Sousui's attack on Arashizaki Shrine. Meian reports that Kagen Shiromi has resigned, and after Tsumugi asks about her, that Nura Kidoin will no longer attend meetings. Though upset by the news, Meian reminds them that their cooperation is essential, since they are all that remain of the Shadow Organization. During the meeting, the multiple protective kekkai that Masamori placed around the Shadow Organization Headquarters are breached by a huge number of Zero's swords. In addition, the missing Ougi subordinates are transported in as an enemy troops. Meian asks Tsumugi, Juho, and Kusaribe to protect the upper level of the headquarters, which they eagerly agree to, happy to have a chance to show off their power. Juho begins the counterstrike, firing energy pillars into the sky.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 310, pages 1-16 Any men killed by his attack are then resurrected as Kusaribe's undead army, who can fight until they are completely destroyed. Tsumugi joins in by ensnaring a nearby building with strands of his hair, causing it to come to life and form a humanoid giant, which can fire projectiles from its mouth. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 311, pages 5-8, 12 Meian contributes two improved Kurokabuto, which are resistant to sunlight and under his control. However, the Sousui himself soon flies in with Haruka and Hiura Souji, and floods the entire headquarters with his psychi serpents.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 311, pages 13-18 Masamori is protected by his zekkai, but everyone else on the battlefield falls under the Sousui's control and leaves the battlefield.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 312, pages 2-7 'Battle of Hakuma' As Tatsuki's resistance forces (consisting largely of Nura Kidoin's ogres) attack the headquarters to bring the Sousui to justice, Tsumugi and his giant puppet (as well as Juho, Kusaribe, and Meian) participate, still under the Sousui's mind control.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 331, 6-7 However, both Tsumugi and his puppet are completely frozen by Gin's giant ice bud. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 332, page 12-13 'Under New Leadership' As the Shadow Organization reforms under the leadership of Tatsuki and Nura Kidoin, Tsumugi, Juho, and Kusaribe, still wounded from the battle, are forced to serve them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345, page 10 Powers & Abilities Giant Puppet Making: Inanimate objects touched by Tsumugi's hair spring to life and form enormous puppets that do his bidding.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 311 Trivia *In the name Tsumugi Kazuchika (紡岐一親), 'Tsumugi' (紡岐) means spinning branch, and 'Kazuchika' (一親) means one parent. References Navigation Category:Puppet Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Organization Executives Category:Characters